This invention relates generally to dynamoelectric generators and, in particular, to a winding temporary positioning apparatus for such a generator. In dynamoelectric generators such as hydroelectric generators the windings or coils are maintained in position within slots in the stator core. The stator core is provided with grooves at the air gap end of the slots and insulating wedges are shaped to engage the grooves and thereby hold the windings in position as is known in the art. When rewinding a generator such as a hydroelectric generator, the old windings must be removed and new windings inserted in the slots. It is necessary to first remove the wedges holding the windings in place. After the new windings are inserted in the slots it is necessary to temporarily hold the new windings in the slot until permanent wedges can be inserted in the groove. The prior art typically accomplishes this by using two permanent wedges, one at the top and one at the bottom of the slot as temporary holding devices. It has been found that this method is time consuming as the wedges have to be shimmed and driven into the slot for a tight fit and then driven back out to enable permanent wedging operations.